AWARENESS
by crazylitowme
Summary: Ninjas die, that is the reality of being one; and every shinobi and kunoichi alike knows that this would be their inevitable future. But experiencing death and knowing death are two different things. SasuSaku


**Naruto will forever be Masashi Kishimoto-sama's. especially since my SasuSaku dream is freaking CANON! 3**

Awareness.

This is perhaps the hardest thing a person deals with when dying.

Ninjas die, that is the reality of being one and every shinobi and kunoichi alike knows that this would be their inevitable future. But experiencing death and knowing death are two different things.

That was what a certain someone was contemplating on as she attempted to quench the insufferable ache that threatens to envelope her whole being; starting from the gaping hole on her chest where her heart lies thumping, for the whole world to see.

Then she laughs,but she ends up choking on her own blood as she realizes, no one will be able to see her crazed and erratic heart, because no one is there with her. She is all alone, and that awareness of solitude when she is dying is perhaps the most terrifying reality that she has ever encountered.

"S-sasu-sas'ke.."

She stares at the sky, noticing that storm clouds of Kami are threatening to obscure her view of the last rays of the sun. She cannot help but smile at the fitting prospect of it to rain on her while she leaves the world.

"At-t least..s-something's sh-sheding t-tear-rs f-for poor ol' m-me."

She looks on, wondering if this would really be the end. Wondering if the reincarnation of Orochimaru who pondered on watching the new life that Sasuke has chosen, would really be the one to put an end to her.

"S-such a-a f-fool"

_**4 hours earlier…**_

A pink haired kunoichi was stealthily jumping on the branches of the thick foliage, a bit excited to finally return to her home- Konohagakure after three months of being sent to a remote village 50km North of Iwagakure no Sato to foresee the rebuilding of small clinics and establishing qualified medic-nins and even civilian doctors to help restore the destruction of the families' well-being brought on by the war.

But most of all, she was definitely thrilled to see once again the man she loved since she was twelve years old. She bit her lower lip in sadness and nervousness as she remembered that they have not parted well before she took on this mission. It was her fault, she thought.

_**Flashback..**_

"_You shouldn't have done it Sakura."_

_To say Sasuke is mad would be an understatement, he was furious. He kept his glare on his pink-haired team mate/ girlfriend whose emerald eyes are now bristling with unshed tears. _

_She does not understand why her Sasuke-kun was so mad at her. She did not think she has done anything wrong, in fact the whole week that her boyfriend was on an S-rank mission- he was the ANBU captain and head of the Police Department of Knohagakure no Sato – she busied herself with cleaning the whole Uchiha Mansion that they are now living in (Sasuke and Sakura are already living together for a year now, and Rookie Nine are patiently waiting when the two would actually tie the knot) and did some decorating to surprise the Uchiha genius when he got back. _

_But, oh he was definitely surprised._

"_S-sasuke-kun I don't understand why you're s upset. I mean I-I.."_

"_Of course! You don't understand Sakura! You NEVER have and you most definitely NEVER WILL!" Sasuke interrupted her, voice rising in octaves as he flashed his swirling red sharingan and rinnegan to the person he sworn he'd ever use it to._

_Sakura was petrified, never had she thought she would be at the receiving end of Sasuke's anger, especially not after he just asked her to marry him!_

_Thinking that she would not let him see her tears again, she strengthened her resolve and looked into his smouldering gaze._

"_Look Sasuke-kun, you know that I love you- heck you have known since we were 12! But the way you are acting tonight after you just asked me to marry you is clearly unacceptable and just downright rude! And you telling me that I never understood you- I-I- oh my kami what do you think I am still doing here even after you keep going out for months on that journey of yours to self-fulfilment if I cannot and do not understand you?!" She pushed back her tears, he eyes are turning red every second._

'_I will not let you see me cry. I will not give you the satisfaction of seeing my tears.'_

_Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke do have a heart, he just chooses not to let it bother him most of the time because other people do not deserve to feel the caring and gentle attitude of the last Uchiha; well, except for the girl standing right before him of course. But of course, stubbornness is a trait of Uchihas, especially this Uchiha._

_He is feeling a huge wave of guilt for putting Sakura in a situation like this, but he just cannot push away what Sakura had done. HE too is hurting._

_So because both lovers are such stubborn beings incapable of pacifying their anger, they resulted to glaring daggers at each other._

"_Sakura, I just don't understand why even though you say that you love me you keep on breaking my trust!"_

_Sakura was startled to hear such profound words coming from her beloved. Her eyes widened into saucers at the incredulousness of his words._

"_What the HELL are you talking about UCHIHA!?"_

"_I meant, why IN KAMI'S SAKE DID YOU GO INTO ITACHI'S AND MY PARENTS' ROOM WHEN I AM POSITIVE I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT ANYONE GOING ABOUT THEIR STUFF?"_

_Now Sakura finally discovered what got her Sasuke-kun so riled up._

_Sasuke saw her intake if breath at the realization of what she's done and proceeded to scowl at her._

"_I-I Sasuke-kun-"_

"_Save it Sakura. I don't give a fuck anymore." _

_The Uchiha then deactivated his sharingan and rinnegan before walking towards Sakura and purposely shrugged of the hand that she put on his shoulder. He went upstairs towards his bedroom and crashed the door, making Sakura jump at the sheer strength of his actions. She was really hurt and really guilty at the same time._

_Sure she went to Itachi's and Sasuke's parents' room, but she only wanted to clean it honest! But when she saw the family pictures hanging off the ashen walls of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, she cannot help herself to take it out of the lifeless room unfitting for such a happy portrait. The picture was of the Uchiha head's family- Fugaku with his terrifying gaze yet soft smirk as he kept his eyes on his wife; Mikoto looking down at her lap and smiling at a four-year old Sasuke who in turn is holding on to Itachi's big hands…and Itachi, Sasuke's enigma. Sakura was surprised to see the usually stoic ex-Akatsuki and now hero of Konoha with a big smile adorning his face as he knelt in front of Mikoto just to poke Sasuke's forehead._

_She felt tears in her eyes and she cannot help but to let them fall down her porcelain cheeks. Looking at such a happy and peaceful family she cannot help herself but to grieve for the what-ifs of their lives. She wanted to bring back the life and sheer innocence in Sasuke-kuns eyes even if she thinks it is impossible because she nnow have proof that Sasuke has it in him. She just needs a catalyst to bring it out. So determinedly, she took off the portrait, dusted it and hanged it in the living room where everyone can see it._

_And someone did see it. But that someone did the complete opposite of what she imagined he would do._

_Instead of dwelling in her current problem she told herself she was in the wrong and needed to suck up her pride because Sasuke is hurting, and it is all her fault._

'_Sasuke is hurting, I promised him happiness yet this is what happened.'_

_So the pink-haired kunoichi with the most beautiful emerald eyes brushed off the traitorous tear that managed to slip off her eyes. She walked towards the room both she and Sasuke shared and opened the door. Sasuke was tucked under the black silk covers with his back facing Sakura's form._

_She couldn't help but smile at her Sasuke-kun's cuteness._

'_HE is such a baby sometimes!' her inner squealed._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_The body tensed some more. She sighed but continued her trek towards his side of the bed. Sakura knelt down beside Sasuke only to find his eyes furrowed and snapped shut, his mouth was set in a fine line, obviously not wanting to be disturbed._

_Her hands shook, but she proceeded to touch his inky and soft locks, putting a kiss on his forehead._

"_I love you, and I really am sorry Sasuke-kun. It was not my intention to hurt you, I-I just thought that-" _

"_That is exactly it Sakura, you think you know what I am thinking but you don't!"_

_HE immediately retorted, not allowing her to finish her sentence. Now he was looking at her once more, still scowling, still glaring._

_Her eyes are wide again at the intense gaze directed at her._

"_I-I"_

"_Hn, go away Sakura."_

_Sasuke grunted before closing his eyes. Too bad, he did not see how those four words affected the woman he asked to marry. Sakura's tears fell- hard._

"_O-okay S-Sasuke-kun, I-I understand, I-I'm sorry."_

_So that is exactly what she did, she took her ninja apparel and left him a note at his side table._

_The next day, when Sasuke was able to find his bearings and when he remembered the hurt expression on Sakura's face, he can't help but to swear and curse himself. When he was about to call for Sakura and tell her it's okay he finally calmed down and that he truly loves her he saw a note on the table._

_ Hey, I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun._

_ I followed you request, conveniently Tsunade-shishou has a mission for me._

_ When I get back I hope you have forgiven me._

_ Love always,_

_ Sakura_

_He internally groaned. He royally fucked up._

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura proceeded to look up, not letting her eyes close; she was afraid if she closed it even for a second she will not be able to open them ever again. So she looked at the pouring rain as it relentlessly dropped on her blood-soaked face. The rain's coldness helped her by numbing off her aching wound. But of course, it did not help her figure, for if she continued to feel nothing, then that would what will be left of her- a shell of nothingness.

"On-negai, let me see S-Sasuke-kun one more time."

How can Kami be so hateful towards her, that was her only dying wish, not to live because she knows it is impossible- especially with the state she is in.

However, just when she was contemplating on her lonely and awful death she heard calls for her name. Terrified calls for her name! She smiled.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SAKURA! SAUKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Finally she thought! She knows the voices! Heck she lived to hear those voices!

"S-sa-" she tried to shout back, but the thick clump of blood settled in her throat, causing her to choke and gag.

But alas, it seems Kami still has some pity for her, two pairs of sandal clad feet met her gaze as she tried with all her might to steady her breathing- for the sake of having to live some more to see her beloved and to tell him once again she is sorry.

A huge and loud sob erupted her thoughts as she felt two strong arms envelop her weak form and gather her into said arms of the man. Her head unconsciously lolled at the shoulder of the man- no she recognized that scent! She mustered her remaining strength to look at the man holding her and what she saw gladdened and saddened her at the same time.

Onyx eyes brimming with tears studied her figure.

"S-Sakura no, Sakura please hold on," mumbled a crying Sasuke as he looked at the state his beloved was in. Beside him Naruto tried to push some chakra into Sakura's frail form- a weak attempt to give her more life energy. He too was crying relentlessly.

"S-sask'n" she managed to squeak out. She smiled at him, blood still dripping off her mouth, to which Sasuke replied with a broken smile of his own and a loving kiss on her forehead.

"We killed him Sakura-chan, we killed the Orochimaru bastard! You should've seen how teme chidoried the paedophile! So just hold on Sakura-chan you'll see we'll all be legendary once again!" Naruto tried to lighten the atmosphere yet his tears gave away what he truly felt.

"Arigato N-naru'kn" she once again said, this time looking at the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"The dobe's right Sakura, so you better hold on because I still have to marry you you hear?"

Sasuke said, Sakura was shocked and whatever was left of her heart's strength it beat faster than ever. But unfortunately, all things must slow down at one point.

Both her lover and her friend noticed the weakening of her heart beat, which caused theirs to speed in contrast.

"No- " Sasuke said.

"S-sasuke-kun, I-I'm sorry." Sakura whispered, her green eyes slowly losing their shine.

Naruto once again tried to put chakra into her system, to keep her alive and well just so they can stabilize her and get her to Tsunade-baa.

"Shhh.. Sakura-koi save your strength. There is nothing to be sorry about. I love you so you have to be okay." Sasuke's voice broke and shook.

"I-I love you Sasuke-kun," she managed to breathe out.

"I know baby, you have to-"

"I'Im goin to sleep no-"

"No, NO! SAKURA! SAKURA! Open your eyes, onegai!" Sasuke was uncharacteristically screaming now, tears pouring down his face, mixing with the rain.

"See y-ya t-tomr-row.." she whispered for the last time. Her emerald eyes dulled, and her hands went limp.

Naruto screamed and looked at Sasuke, a look of utter defeat and agony marring his once lively and boisterous persona.

"NO! SAKURA! SAKURAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke cried and cried until his sobs shook his person, he hugged Sakura's body into his own, rained her with his kisses as his tears continued their trek down his now bloodied cheeks. He looked so lost and heartbroken as he weeped and yelled Sakura's name over and over again. He looked up the clouds which continued to rain him with unforgiving drops of cold liquid.

It was such a tragic sit to see, and that was how reinforcements saw them.

Such anguish should not even exist, but this is reality everyone is handed his own platter to deal with.

Don't know how this came to be.

Right now I am suffering from med school stress and is undergoing a pitiful heart break.

*sigh* unrequited love should never have existed lol.

REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
